Harry Has Fun!
by red-jacobson
Summary: A Series of (mostly) unrelated one-shots of Harry having fun with one (or more) of the ladies of the Potter-Verse
1. After The Quidditch Cup

**SERIES TITLE: Harry Has Fun!**

 **STORY TITLE: After Winning the Quidditch Cup**

 **PART:** 01 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Ficwad, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SERIES** **SUMMARY:** A Series of (mostly) unrelated one-shots, showing Harry having fun with one or more of the women. Most of the women will be from the Potter-Verse, but there may be occasional crossovers with the Buffy-Verse or other sources.

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Harry and Cho have done just about everything together, and as a result of losing a bet, Cho is about to experience losing her last virginity.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Cho

 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 3,976  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** These are basically PWP, but I'm sure that at least some plot will show up between the bodies slapping together **GRIN**

 _ **Gryffindor Locker Room**_

 _ **After the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Match**_

 _ **Harry's 6**_ _ **th**_ _**Year**_

Harry sighed as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. The game had gone on longer than usual and, by the time he had finally caught the snitch he was practically falling off his broom he was so exhausted. Fortunately, he'd had a stamina potion in his locker, otherwise he would have fallen asleep before he even got his Quidditch uniform off. He certainly wasn't going to allow that to happen, especially with the wager that he and Cho had agreed to!

He grinned in anticipation, knowing that, whatever Ron and the rest of the team might think, he hadn't been busting his arse for the last 3 hours for the 'Glory of Gryffindor', he was determined to win the wager he had made with his girlfriend the week before! They had been relaxing in the tub in the Prefects Bath, soaking their tired muscles after spending the afternoon in bed and Cho was claiming that, with her new broom, and the extra practicing the 'Claws had been putting in, she was going to get the snitch before he did!

Ordinarily, he would have just laughed off her boasts but, being incredibly relaxed after the events of the day, he just grinned in a way that would have had Snape comparing him to his father, and said,

"Would you be willing to bet your arse on that Cho?"

She hesitated for a few seconds, and nodded, "Yes, I am! If you get the snitch before I do, I'll let you bugger me but, if I get the snitch first..." she paused, smirking at him.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you get if you win?" He asked her, not liking the way she was smiling.

"Well... I'll still let you bugger me, because, I'll admit I'm curious about trying it, but, the catch is, I'm going to bring one of my toys with me, and bugger you first!"

Harry laughed, "Okay, I wasn't expecting that! But, fair is fair, if you get the snitch before I do, I'll let you use your toy on me, but, for now, why don't you tell me who else you've used your toy on?"

Cho reached down and wrapped her hand around his stiffening cock and started stroking him, "Well, I'm sure you are aware that Marietta and I were together a few times, right?"

He nodded, she had told him that right after they had gotten back together the previous summer, and it did help him understand why she was so willing to be forgiving after the whole DA mess.

"What you didn't know, is that she wasn't the first girl I'd been with. That was actually Fleur, the Beauxbaton Champion during the Triwizard Tournament. It was after the Yule Ball, and her date was practically drooling over her, which was really annoying her, and Cedric had already gone back to the Sett for the night. I could see that Fleur was on the verge of transforming and tossing a fireball at Roger to stop him trying to paw her, so I invited her up to see my room. I hadn't planned on anything happening but I did want to keep our Quidditch Captain out of the infirmary."

Harry chuckled, remembering the way that Roger had been behaving that night. Of course, he certainly wasn't any better. Fortunately, both Parvati and Padma had accepted his apology when they returned after the holidays.

Cho's hand started moving a bit faster as she continued, "Well, I might not have planned on anything happening but Fleur had her own ideas! No sooner had I closed the door behind us when she put her arms around me and was kissing the back of my neck. I'm not going to lie, I'd wondered what it would be like to be with another girl but I'd never done anything before that night."

Harry shut his eyes, picturing the scene as his girlfriend described her introduction to the joys of another girl's touch. Cho was starting to breathe heavier as she got caught up in the story.

"I remember turning around in her arms and she looked at me, a little worried, but I smiled and leaned up to kiss her. I'd kissed a few guys before but this was something completely different! Merlin, that girl could kiss! The next thing I knew, we were both fumbling with our dresses and stumbling toward my bed. Fleur moved me until I was flat on my back on the bed and she smiled down at me, and told me to relax and let her make me feel good. She certainly did that! She started kissing my throat and made her way down my body, all the while her hands were stroking me and touching me all over! By the time she was licking my nipples and her fingers were rubbing between my legs, I thought I was going out of my mind with pleasure. And then she moved down and put her mouth on me..."

Harry groaned as he struggled to control himself, making Cho giggle. "Oh, you like that, don't you? Maybe I'll write Fleur a letter and invite her to come visit me over the summer. I'm sure she would enjoy spending time with me, and I'll ask her if she minds you watching us."

Harry's eyes shot open and he saw Cho shiver, it wasn't often she got him that worked up, but he needed relief now! Lifting her up, he had her kneeling on the bench and gripping the edge of the tub as he shoved his cock in her soaking pussy. Cho moaned happily as he filled her and moved one of her hands between her legs and started rubbing her pussy as he pounded into her. He reached around and cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing her nipples with the palms of his hands, making her tighten around him.

He leaned down, bending over Cho's back, and breathed in her ear. "What did you think was going to happen, Cho? I was already thinking about being buried in that tight arse of yours and you go and start telling me about your time with Fleur? Of course, I was going to get worked up! If Fleur were here right now, I'd be watching you lick her pussy as I shagged you and then I would do the same thing to her! Picture it, Cho, you're lying on the tile, using a folded towel for a pillow as Fleur puts your legs over her shoulders. Her tongue sliding out and licking your soaking pussy, tasting the way my cum is mixing with your juices, knowing that you're going to be doing the same thing to her very soon..."

He smiled as Cho's walls tightened around his cock and she cried out his name as she came, pushing backward to get him even deeper inside her pussy. Harry relaxed his control as he felt her hit her peak and let loose inside her, filling her with his seed. He held still, his arms around Cho as she rode her own climax, waiting until she came back to herself before moving again.

When Cho's breathing calmed down, he pulled out of her, drawing a small whine of disappointment from her,but he lifted her up and set her on his lap as he settled back into the water. Cho looked up and smiled, "Damn! That was amazing! I'm going to be sore in the morning, but it's so worth it!"

Harry laughed lightly, "You aren't the only one, but I'm not complaining!"

The next day, Cho sat down next to him at lunch and told him that she had written Fleur a letter, inviting her to come and visit over the summer and it took all of Harry's self control not to take her right there at the table! Ron and Hermione had looked at him strangely when he stood up abruptly and pulled Cho from the Great Hall, but he didn't care and neither did Cho when he had Dobby pop the two of them up to the seventh floor and Harry opened up the room of requirement. They missed dinner that night.

It was two days later that Cho told him she had heard back from Fleur, and the French Veela was extremely eager to see her again, and Harry as well. It was a good thing that she waited until after dinner was finished, because they both used up a lot of energy that night, barely making it back to their dorms before curfew. But at least, they didn't have to worry about being caught by Snape since he'd died the same night his master did, along with all the other marked Death Eaters. No big loss.

The sound of the door opening pulled Harry from his memories, and he smiled widely, seeing Cho slipping into the shower area. She looked around nervously, making sure that they were alone, and then she released the grip on the front of her robes. Harry whistled softly in appreciation of her nude body, and she looked up and smiled, letting the robes slide off her body. She struck a pose, her back straight, arms at her sides, and her legs slightly spread, letting him admire her for a few seconds, before she hurried toward him.

Something about the way she was moving didn't seem right. She seemed to be moving stiffly as she walked and he held up a hand to stop her. "Did you hurt yourself during the game, Cho? If you are hurt, we don't have to do this right now. We can get you to see Madame Pomfrey."

She blushed and shook her head, "No, I'm not hurt, Harry, but thank you for checking. I, well, I was a bit nervous about what we are going to be doing, and, well..." She didn't say anything, but turned around, and he could see the base of a butt-plug nestled between her cheeks. Harry smiled softly and went to her, pulling her into a hug.

"You wanted to make sure you were ready for me? Is that it?" He asked gently. Cho nodded her head against his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly, "I understand you are nervous because you've never taken anything back there before but it really wasn't necessary. You know I've done this before and I know how to get you ready so you enjoy the experience."

Cho lifted her head and looked at him, "I know, I was there when Parvati decided to go into detail with Padma and she couldn't stop talking about how much she loved it when you buggered her. She was heartbroken when her father wrote her that he had negotiated a contract for her and Padma both."

Harry frowned, "I was rather unhappy about that myself, and I'm seriously thinking about doing something about it. You know that I have to marry at least two women plus the Multiple Marriage Requirements so how would you feel about having to share me?"

Cho gasped, "Are you asking me to marry you, Harry?"

He blinked in surprise and then looked her in the eyes, "Cho, I realize that I'm not the most eloquent guy but do you honestly think that I would have been with you this entire year, doing everything we have done together, shared as much of my past as I have, if I didn't want to spend my life with you at my side? Merlin, Cho! You know things about me that even Hermione doesn't know and she's been my best friend since we were firsties!"

Cho laughed lightly, "No, I guess you wouldn't, would you? It's just that you had never said anything, and, well, a girl does like to be asked, after all."

He grinned down at her "Very well, I'm asking, Cho, will you marry me?"

Cho smiled widely "Of course I will! And if you are serious about getting Parvati and Padma out of that contract, I've got a few ideas we can discuss later but talking about other girls when you've got a naked and eager woman in your arms is really bad form, Potter, and I think you should pay attention to me!"

Harry laughed and leaned down, capturing her lips with his own, and there was very little talking after that. Lifting his lover up, Harry made his way the benches and, with a brief wandless spell, made the wooden bench much wider, and cushioned. Laying Cho down on her back, he climbed on top of her, still kissing her, his hands stroking her body and making her shiver in delight.

Kissing his way down Cho's body, he took his time at her breasts, knowing from long experience just how much she enjoyed the feelings. Moving his mouth between them, he licked and sucked at her nipples, drawing a sigh of pleasure from her mouth.

When he put his hands on her thighs, she eagerly spread her legs, giving him easier access, and Harry ran his fingers through the moisture in her dark silky hair. His fingers teased her lips, rubbing her, and making them swell with excitement. Sliding a finger inside her, he was rewarded with a gasp and Cho jerked her hips off the bench. Working another finger into her grasping pussy, he pumped slowly, rubbing against her walls. Cho was moaning softly now, moving against his hand as he added his thumb and lightly brushed against her nub, releasing a bit of his magic into his lover.

Harry smiled softly as Cho jerked again. She'd told him once that it felt like lightning bolts of pleasure flashed through her body whenever he touched her like that and she loved it! He was careful not to let too much magic out because they'd found she could easily get overwhelmed and he wanted her fully aware of what was happening now.

Releasing her breasts, he moved down until his face was right between her legs, and pulled his fingers from inside her. Spreading her legs wider, he gently blew on her hair before running his tongue along her entrance. He gathered her juices on his tongue and savored the taste as he let them run down his throat. Harry loved the way Cho tasted and she never had any objections to him drinking his fill! Of course, Cho loved to return the favor and had even gotten to the point where she could take him into her throat without gagging.

The first time she'd managed that, Harry was so shocked and turned on that he nearly passed out from the pleasure! If he hadn't been leaning against the door to his room, he was sure he would have fallen over which would have broken the mood completely. When Cho pulled away, she grinned up at his shocked look and said that she had been practicing. Could he tell?

That was when she mentioned her 'toys' to him for the first time, and led to a very interesting evening where she demonstrated just how she 'practiced'. It's was a very good thing that neither of them had a game the next day, because they didn't get any sleep at all that night.

Cho was writhing under him as his tongue did its work and her hands were gripping his head, holding him in place. He started humming while his tongue was moving and the moans and sighs she was giving out got even louder, telling him that she was getting close to peaking again.

Wanting to push her over the edge, as well as to prepare her for what was going to happen soon, he put his hands under her bum and lifted her off the bench enough to be able to grab the base of the plug stretching her arse. Wrapping his fingers around the rubber handle, he tugged gently making the plug shift inside Cho's rear. She cried out in surprise as her fingers tightened in his hair and she flooded his mouth with her juices, babbling incoherently.

Harry kept licking softly, letting her come down from her visit to her Happy Place, and slowly removed the plug from her arse and set it aside. Raising up, he moved so that he was above Cho, bracing himself on his arms as he looked into her eyes. When he saw the awareness return and she smiled up at him, he lowered his head and kissed her firmly, his tongue sliding into her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She eagerly sucked on his tongue, her arms wrapping around his back and holding him closely.

Breaking the kiss, Cho looked up at him and whispered, "I'm ready, Harry, take my arse, make it yours!"

Harry smiled and kissed her quickly, before reaching out and concentrating, summoning his wand from where his clothing was piled by his locker. When his wand was in his hand, he lifted Cho's legs up and placed the tip at her hole, casting the preparation spell. Cho looked up at him curiously as the spell did its work. "What was that, Harry, it felt... strange?"

"I told you that I knew how to get you ready. The spell cleaned you completely out and stretched you. The strange sensation was your inside being coated with lubricant. From what Parvati told me, it completely removed any pain. I would never let you be hurt if I could help it. You should know that by now, even in something as minor as this."

She looked a little embarrassed, and nodded, "You're right, you wouldn't, would you? You proved that by stepping in front of Draco's curs that night. But we can talk about that later. Right now I want you to slide that beautiful cock of yours up my virgin arse! I've been thinking about it for days now and I'm ready to feel you buried inside me, please, Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything but he leaned forward, pushing her legs back toward her shoulders and rubbed his cock along the cleft in her arse. When the head was pressed against her rosebud, he pushed forward slowly, stretching her around him. Cho breathed in sharply and let it out slowly and he felt her relax against him as he slipped inside her ring. Shifting his hand, he started fingering her pussy, letting a trickle of magic tickle her inner walls, relaxing her further.

Holding still, he looked in her eyes, searching for any discomfort at all and, not seeing any, pushed forward, feeling her walls stretching around him. He moved slowly at first, letting her adjust to the feelings and concentrating on not losing control of himself as the heat and the pressure was amazing around his cock. When he was fully inside her, the sensations were almost overwhelming but he managed to gather himself and asked, "How does it feel, Cho? Am I hurting you?"

She looked up in surprise, "Feels... weird, very... full, I guess, is the best way to describe it, but it didn't hurt at all!"

"Good," he breathed, "are you ready for more?"

She nodded and he let out his breath and pulled back slightly before pushing back in. He kept his strokes short until Cho started moving against him, the pleasure building inside her.

He hadn't been lying when he told Cho that he wasn't going to hurt her. Parvati had been his first lover and she had taught him the preparation spell the night she offered him her arse and she hadn't experienced anything but pleasure from the experience. He really hoped that Cho had an idea for getting Parvati and Padma out of the contract because he really didn't want to see her trapped in a marriage that made her unhappy. But that was a thought for later! Now, Cho deserved all of his attention.

He lowered himself until he was almost on top of her, kissing her fiercely, claiming her mouth as he kept pumping into her. He could tell almost instantly when the strangeness she was feeling turned completely to pleasure. Her hands had moved from his back to grip his head and she kissed him back passionately and her magic was wrapping around him, mixing with his own, and feeding him the feelings of pleasure she was experiencing.

He was almost overwhelmed even though he'd experienced it before, and sent the feelings of pleasure and love for her that he held into his magic as it wrapped around Cho's magic. Cho gasped as the feelings washed over her and she pulled her head back, moaning as another, even stronger orgasm hit her. Feeling Cho's release triggered his own and Harry buried himself in her arse and let his own control go, flooding her with his cum.

They clung to each other for several moments, catching their breath, and Cho smiled up at him, "Wow! Just wow! That was nothing like I expected and feeling your love at the end? That just made it even better. I'm going to want to do that again!"

Harry chuckled tiredly, "Me too, but can you give me a few minutes? I'm not quite ready to go again."

She looked up at him and started laughing, "Not right now, you prat! I need a shower and you could probably use one too, and I'm starving. Let's get cleaned up and get some dinner."

The two of them had gotten cleaned up and dressed, with a lot of touching and kissing in between, and had finally left the locker room. Neither of them noticed that the door to the Captain's office was slightly ajar, or the silencing spell that had been cast on the door, they were way too wrapped up in each other.

When the locker room door closed behind them, the door to the Captain's office opened; and the flushed face of Katie Bell looked out, making sure the room really was empty. Stepping back into the office, she took several deep breaths and licked her juices off her wet fingers before pulling her knickers up and putting the rest of her clothes on.

"Bloody hell, that was amazing! I wonder if Cho is willing to share?"

With a giggle, she cast a quick freshening charm on herself and her clothes and headed for the door. "Ang and Alicia are never going to believe this!"

Shutting out the lights, Katie locked the door behind her and headed for the castle, careful to take a different route than the one she could see Harry and Cho taking.

The End


	2. Pansy Out of Bounds

**SERIES TITLE: Harry Has Fun!**

 **STORY TITLE:** Pansy Out of Bounds

 **PART:** 02 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Tenhawk Presents  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SERIES SUMMARY:** A Series of (mostly) unrelated one-shots, showing Harry having fun with one or more of the women. Most of the women will be from the Potter-Verse, but there may be occasional crossovers with the Buffy-Verse or other sources.

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Head Boy Harry Potter catches Pansy Parkinson out after curfew, she's desperate to avoid being turned in to the Professors, and Harry takes her up on her offer.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Pansy  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4,898  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** These are basically PWP, but I'm sure that at least some plot will show up between the bodies slapping together **GRIN**

 _ **Saturday Night**_

 _ **9:30pm**_

Pansy cursed softly, "Damn it, I missed curfew again! My parents are going to kill me if I get expelled!"

She really hadn't meant to stay in Hogsmeade so late, but she had been honestly enjoying herself for the first time in ages, and had lost track of time. By the time she noticed, the last of the carriages had already made its' way up to the castle, and she had to take the path in the dark. Of course, falling and twisting her ankle had made things worse, because she had dropped her wand and it took her almost 15 minutes to find the bloody thing!

By the time she had cast a healing charm and got back on the path, she could see the castle doors being closed and locked for the night. Cursing her bad luck, she had to hurry back to Hogsmeade and into Honeydukes to use the secret tunnel into the castle. She didn't think that Potter or his crew had any idea that she knew about that entrance, but she was in Slytherin for a reason, and information was her bread and butter. All it had taken was a night with the Weasley twins (that she had obliviated them of), and she knew all the secrets of their map. She just wished she'd thought to grab the map before leaving them in that hallway, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Approaching the statue at the end of the passageway, she cast a quick spell to see if there was anybody in the area, and, finding nobody there, gave a sigh of relief and whispered the password. Pushing gently, the statue moved slightly, just enough for her to slip out and into the hallway. Closing the passage, she took a few seconds to straighten her robes and headed toward the dungeons.

She had only made it about twenty paces when a figure stepped into the hallway in front of her. The glasses and messy hair identified him immediately, and she cringed, Potter was known to be a stickler for the rules, especially since he was made Head Boy after killing Riddle in the Battle of Hogwarts. She could make out the damnable smirk on his face already, and knew that she was going to be in a lot of trouble! He never did have much use for Slytherins, and with the way she had been forced to fawn over Draco for all those years, he probably hated her almost as much as he did the Death Eaters!

"Well, well, Miss Parkinson, out of bounds already in the term? What's this, the fourth or fifth time you've been caught out after curfew? You used to be a Prefect and you know what time curfew is on the Hogsmeade weekends, don't you?"

Knowing he expected a response, she nodded sharply, before putting a pleading look on her face. "I know, I know, I just fell and twisted my ankle walking back to the castle, and the doors were locked so I had to find another way in. I really didn't mean to be out of bounds, isn't there _anything_ I can do to convince you to let it go, just this once?" She put on her best doe eyes, and let tears start to form, hoping that she could play on his sympathy, but her hopes were dashed when he just chuckled.

"Nice try, Parkinson, but I really should turn you over to Slughorn, I'm sure your parents would be thrilled that you got kicked out of school without your NEWTs, wouldn't they? In fact, didn't I hear that your father was in negotiation with Silas Ogden to marry you off to him if you didn't graduate? Oh well, look on the bright side, he's got to be close to a hundred years old, so you'll only have to be married to him for a couple of years before you're a rich widow."

Her eyes widened in shock, nobody was supposed to know about that, nobody! She hadn't even told Daphne or Tracey, so how did he find out? "Please Potter, I'm begging you. Do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg you? I will, but please, please, don't turn me in! I'll even swear a witches oath to do whatever you want, but I can't be married to that evil old man! He's already buried five wives, and all of them were lots younger than he is. I'm too young to die!" The tears were real this time, she really didn't want to be married to that perverted old bastard.

His smile would have put a werewolf to shame, and the way he was looking at her was starting to worry her, but then he spoke, "My, my, you are desperate, aren't you? Well, you're in luck. I happen to be in an exceptionally good mood this evening, so I'm going to give you a chance to prove you mean what you are saying. Follow me!"

She didn't hesitate, but followed him back down the corridor he had stepped out of. He walked for several minutes, making a few turns, until Pansy wasn't sure exactly where in the castle they were. Finally he stopped when he came to a door. Tapping his wand in a seemingly random pattern, the door glowed briefly before opening. Potter turned to her and waved her into the darkened room. She heard him step in behind her and the door closed with a squelching noise. She tried to hide her worry, knowing that she was completely cut off from the rest of the castle. She knew the sound a door makes when it's locked and silenced, and that was exactly what she heard.

The room was too dark to see anything, but she did get the impression that the room was fairly large, because of the way Potter's boots echoed as he walked. She tried to follow his location, but he seemed to moving randomly and she couldn't tell where he was. Eventually the sound of the boots stopped and she heard him mutter something, just before the room was flooded with light!

She blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes adjusted, the brightness was almost blinding after the complete darkness just moments before. Eventually she could see clearly and saw Potter standing about 10 feet from her, leaning casually against a Professors desk. He wasn't smirking at her now, but was watching her hungrily. She mentally shrugged, she was perfectly willing to use whatever she had to keep from being expelled, and if shagging Potter kept her from marrying Ogden, she'd do whatever it took, it wouldn't be the first time after all. And since he was dating the Weaselette, he was probably still a virgin, so this wouldn't take that much time, and she could get back to the dungeon and get a good nights sleep.

"You know why I'm in such a good mood tonight, Parkinson? Well, I'll tell you, I spent the majority of the afternoon in this very room with Davis and both Greengrass sisters, and all of them were passed out from pleasure after I was through with them. I have to admit, Astoria was a pleasant surprise, I was going to wait for another year or so before seducing her, but Daphne wanted to make sure that her baby sister had an enjoyable first time. Which is understandable, since I'm sure that Snape didn't give a damn for any of your pleasure when he had you, did he?"

She was stunned, she had no idea that anyone outside of the dungeon knew about that, they had been forced to swear an oath on their magic to keep silent, so how did he know? Then the rest of what he said hit her, he had sex with Daphne and Tracy, and Astoria too? How the hell did he manage that?

As if he read her mind, Potter chuckled, "It was actually surprisingly easy to get your dorm mates to drop their knickers, both of them are extremely ambitious and wanted to ally themselves with the Potters and the Blacks, since they were the Heads of their Families now. They didn't tell me about what Snape did, they didn't have to, I already knew. But none of your classmates lost their magic, don't worry. It seems Severus was quite talkative in the hours I questioned him before he was executed. I didn't even enjoy killing Tommy at the end, because he was obviously insane, but I'll admit I got a certain amount of pleasure out of tossing Snape into the cage full of transformed werewolves and watching him being torn apart. Petty of me, I know, but he had earned his death many times over, and it was poetic justice that werewolves killed him after he murdered Remus." He shook his head, "But that's not important now, we were discussing just what you are willing to do to keep me from turning you over to the Professors."

She shrugged, not really surprised at what she had heard, she knew that Snape was a bastard and wasn't bothered that Potter had taken his revenge. She probably would have done something similar, if she'd had the chance. Keeping her voice calm, she said, "I think you can figure out just what I'm willing to do. I'm not a virgin in any sense of the word, and haven't been for several years. You want me to kneel down and give you a knobber, not a problem, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. You want to bend me over the desk and shag me, I'm on the potion. So, what do you want from me?"

"Well, to start with, you are wearing far too much clothing Parkinson, I want you to strip, show me what you are offering."

She was mildly impressed, most boys, and even some men, would show a bit of nervousness when asking her to undress. But Potter was completely calm, as if he were ordering a butterbeer down at the Three Broomsticks, and he wasn't even asking, he was ordering her to strip.

Without a word, she unbuttoned her robes and slid them off her shoulders, putting them on a desk behind her, no need to get them dirty after all. She smirked inwardly as he took in her outfit, obviously not expecting her to be wearing muggle clothing under her robes.

Reaching down, she tugged the tails of her blouse out of her skirt and started with the bottom button, showing her firm belly as more of her skin was exposed. He raised an eyebrow at her, and made a 'move it along' gesture with his hand, so she picked up the pace and soon her blouse joined her robes on the desk.

She stood there for a second, letting him see her bra encased breasts. She knew she wasn't as big as Daphne or the 'Puff, Bones, but she was happy with what she had. Reaching behind her, she fumbled with the clasp before it separated, and she crossed her arms, letting the bra fall off her chest. Tossing it toward the desk, she turned toward him and pulled her shoulders back, displaying herself to best effect.

Potter nodded, "Not bad, Parkinson, but I've seen tits before. Keep going."

'Damn it! No reaction at all! Just how much experience does he have?'

Bending over, she untied her trainers, making sure he got a good look at her skirt covered arse, before standing back up and toeing her shoes off. Reaching for the hook on her skirt, she opened it, and pushed it down over her hips, taking her knickers with it. Stepping out of the cloth puddled on the floor, she folded the skirt and set in on top of her blouse and robes before turning back to him.

She stood there, her arms behind her back, and her legs spread slightly, letting his eyes roam over her, and was pleased to see that he was finally showing a reaction, as there was a noticeable tent in his trousers.

He pushed off from the desk and walked toward her, his eyes holding hers, until he was directly in front of her. Reaching down, he ran his fingers between her legs and frowned. "There is no way you are ready for this, I want to shag you, I don't have any reason to hurt you, after all."

Stepping back, he gestured, and a chair moved beside her. "Have a seat, I want to watch as you get yourself ready for me. I don't care if you cum or not, but I want you nice and wet when I shag you."

"You want me to what?" She couldn't believe this, she's standing there naked and willing, and he wants to watch her Jill herself? Why doesn't he just shag her and get it over with, she wanted to get some sleep tonight.

"It's quite simple, Parkinson. I want to watch you as you masturbate, you are far too dry right now, and I would hurt you if I shagged you now. I only hurt my partners if that is their kink, and I can tell that isn't yours. So, will you do what I tell you, or do I force a lust potion down your throat?"

She shook her head quickly, she'd seen the results of somebody who was dosed with a lust potion, and it took almost twelve hours for it to wear off, and the girl ended up in the Infirmary with a broken pelvis!

Sitting down in the chair, she was pleased that the seat and back were actually comfortably warm, and spread her legs as wide as she could. Closing her eyes, she brought up one of her favorite fantasies, where she was tied to a bed and blindfolded, her body open to anybody who wants her. She could hear voices murmuring, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but could tell there were both men and women in the room with her. She tensed as she felt a weight on the mattress, and then felt soft hands on her thighs, holding her open, and a warm breath blew over her folds. She shivered in delight as a tongue licked her, opening her up and sliding inside. She had no idea who the woman was, but that didn't matter, it just felt so damned good!

She was losing herself in the sensations when a calloused hand touched her face, turning her head to the side. She felt something pressing against her lips, and opened her mouth, letting a man slide inside. He was a good size, and she opened her mouth wider, running her tongue along his length as he pulled back before moving forward again. She was pleased that he wasn't just taking her mouth, but letting her adjust to him. She had almost forgotten the girl between her legs, but when her tongue brushed her clit, she jerked on the bed as bolts of pleasure shot through her body!

She moaned around the cock in her mouth, before locking her lips around him and sucking quickly. She was rewarded by a moan of pleasure, and his hand gently stroked her hair. She vaguely wondered who it was, but the tongue on her pussy drove all thoughts from her mind.

Everything faded away, the sounds in the room, the feeling of the mattress under her, everything but the warm cock in her mouth and the mouth on her core. She felt like she was being pushed to the edge of a cliff, but not able to make the leap into the water below. Pansy had no idea how long she was kept on the edge, but eventually, the man in her mouth pulsed, and she felt his seed flooding her. She swallowed just as fast as she could, feeling a burst of pleasure at being able to take it all. The man pulled out, and she felt him tap her mouth with his wand and smiled as she felt the mouth cleaning charm do its' work. She thought he was just being considerate, but then he leaned down and kissed her!

She still had no idea who the man was, but certainly wanted to find out, because Merlin the man could kiss! She'd always had a weakness for a partner that could curl her toes like that, and she wanted more! Unfortunately he pulled back, leaving her whining in need, but the woman between her legs slid a finger inside her and her attention was fixed on her other pleasurable tormentor. The woman seemed like she was finally going to give her some relief, as another finger was added, rubbing her inner walls and she felt the woman's lips wrapping around her nub and sucking gently.

That was all it took, as her body jerked against her bonds and she felt herself floating over the edge of the cliff into the warm waters of ecstasy. She cried out as the waters caressed her, making her feel pleasure like she'd never known before and she hoped it would last forever!

Pansy had no idea how long she floated there, but eventually she became aware of her surroundings, the chair she was sitting in, and the sound of applause coming from across the room. Opening her eyes, she blinked blearily, until she saw Potter leaning against the desk, a wide, genuine smile on his face as he applauded. It suddenly hit her what was going on, and she felt her entire body flushing in embarrassment at having been watched in such an intimate moment. But the embarrassment faded as she saw that he had opened his trousers and his cock was standing tall and proud in his lap. She mentally compared him to the man in her fantasy, and wondered how he would feel in her mouth?

Potter seemed to ignore her distraction as he said, "Damn, Parkinson, I want you to remember that fantasy, I don't know what it was, but I've never seen anybody cum that hard! If you want to continue this, I'll do whatever I can to help you make the fantasy a reality, I'd love to see if you have the same reaction."

Pansy blinked as she considered the idea, and a slow smile crossed her face. "Tell you what, Potter, if you can make my fantasy come true, and it's even close as good, I'll be your willing bed mate until we graduate! Hell, I'll even go down on the Weaselette if you want!"

Potter grinned at her, "Now that's a mental image that will keep me up at night, and I'm sure Ginny will enjoy it as well, she always enjoy an eager girl between her thighs after all. I'm sure she would love to join us tonight, but she's entertaining Astoria at the moment."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at that, "Really, I'm surprised, I thought all Weasleys hated us 'Slimy Snakes'?

"Nah, that was just Ron, and he was brainwashed by his mother, the other family members learned how to think for themselves. But we aren't here to talk, are we?"

"Not after you had me get myself warmed up like that, we're not! In fact, if you don't get that hunk of meat in me in the next ten seconds I'm going to slice it off and take it back to the dorm with me!"

"Can't be having that, Ginny and the others would be extremely unhappy with you!" With a gesture, and where was he hiding his wand, he can't be doing this wandlessly, Pansy wondered. She found herself lifted from her chair and bent over the desk he had been leaning on.

Pansy moaned in anticipation as she felt the cords tying themselves around her ankles and wrists, holding her in place with her legs spread wide open for him. She heard the rustle of clothing, and felt him moving in place behind her. She shivered as she felt the head of his cock rubbing against her soaking core. "Damn it, Potter, don't tease me! Stick that monster in my pussy!"

A moment later, the phrase, 'be careful what you wish for' was all she could think of, because he was stretching her more than she had ever experienced in her life, and she was loving it! He was filling her, and touching every one of her sensitive points with his cock as he buried himself inside her. She tried to move back against him, but the bonds held her in place and all she could do was tighten her walls around him.

She felt him leaning over her, and his hands slipped under her chest, cupping her breasts as he pumped into her. His thumbs brushed over her stiff nipples, sending shivers of pleasure through her body and directly to her core. She felt his warm breath on her neck and heard his voice, "Brace yourself, I'm going to try something a little different."

She had no idea what he was going to do, and frankly didn't care, if he wanted her to climb up on the staff table at the Leaving Feast and sing "The Hedgehog Can Never Be Buggered At All", the way he was making her feel she'd be happy to do it! But that wasn't what he had in mind, as she felt a spark of magic leaving his hands and caressing her breasts, and her entire body exploded with pleasure! It felt like every nerve in her body was tingling with happiness, and her brain fogged with the force of her climax.

She would never know just how long she shuddered and moaned as wave upon wave washed over her. A small deep part of her mind counted at least fifteen separate climaxes before she could think clearly again. The rest of her mind was overwhelmed and couldn't think anything more coherent than "Wow!" and "Best thing ever!" and "Want More!"

Pansy felt a sense of emptiness when she came back to herself, and it took a couple of seconds to realize that he was no longer filling her. She whined in disappointment, only to realize that she had changed positions and wasn't bend over the desk. She blinked to find herself on her knees in front of Potter, and his hard cock was only inches from her face, swollen and glistening with her juices.

She didn't even blink before opening her mouth and taking him inside her, enjoying his taste mixed with her own juices. She locked her lips around him, sucking gently while her tongue moved as much as she could on his length. Pansy was pleased that he didn't try to force her to take more than she was ready for, in fact, he kept his hands at his sides, letting her set the pace.

She sucked him for several minutes, alternating between licking him and taking him deep in her mouth, and fondling his balls, until she felt his sac tightening and knew he was about to cum. He grunted her name and she took him back in her mouth, waiting for the explosion she knew was coming. She felt him swelling and started swallowing as fast as she could as he flooded her mouth.

When he finished and pulled out of her mouth, he tapped her lips with his wand and she felt her mouth being cleaned. After he put his wand away, he smiled down at her and said, "Well, Miss Parkinson, you've convinced me not to turn you over to the Professors for being out after curfew, and I just have one final thing to say." She looked up at him curiously, feeling relieved that he wouldn't turn her in, which turned to surprise when he said, "Snorcack!"

For an instant she wondered what possessed him to say something nonsensical like that, until the fog lifted from her brain and her memories came flooding back! Laughing with delight, she threw her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately! "Damn Harry! That was amazing! I'm never going to doubt the others about this hypnotic suggestion thing again! I completely forgot who I am now, I was sure I was Pansy Parkinson, 7th Year Student, and you were the Head Boy again."

Harry laughed happily as he hugged her, "I was sure it was going to work, it worked fine with Luna and Ginny after all, and if anybody would have been resistant it would have been the two of them. But we need to get back to our Quarters, the two of them probably want to get some sleep after watching the kids all night."

Pansy smiled softly, thinking of their twin sons, and started dressing again, shaking her head at the old robes she had transfigured into a Slytherin uniform. Glancing over, she wasn't surprised that her husband was already dressed, he never seemed to take long to straighten up.

Just as they were heading for the door, a glowing specter of a tabby cat appeared and opened its' mouth. The two of them cringed as the distinctly unamused voice of Minerva McGonagall came from the cat. "If the two of you are presentable, I would like to see you in my office immediately!"

They looked at each other, and Harry muttered, "Oh, Shite! She's going to kill us!"

Pansy wanted to disagree, but found that she agreed with him.

 _ **Headmistress's Office**_

 _ **Five Minutes Later**_

The Headmistress glared at the two of them like they were still her students, before shaking her head. "Really, you two! I'm aware that you are married, and I'm glad that you and your wives are still in love, Mister Potter, but please remember, you are all Professors here, and there is a certain level of decorum that is expected. In recognition of your achievements, and the renown you bring to the school, I've been willing to overlook certain of your escapades, such as the incident in the Quidditch Locker Room with Ginevra, and the Snorcack Mating Ritual on top of the Astronomy Tower, because you made sure that none of the students were aware of them. But this, I had to explain to a pair of first year Hufflepuffs who were coming back from the Hospital Wing why my Head of Gryffindor and the Potions Professor were dressing like students and what they were talking about! That's not to mention the room you chose for your liaison had a portrait who delighted in telling me, in vivid detail, exactly what the two of you were up to!"

She took a sip from her cup of tea and set it down, frowning. "I really do not need to know what my married professors get up to when they are in private, and I'm seriously tempted to go see Poppy to have the memory obliviated! In the future, if you and your wives decide to try your hand at 'role-playing', I would appreciate it if you would confine your activities to your quarters, or that room on the seventh floor, and not in the hallways where any student could encounter you. I trust you understand me?"

The two of them nodded quickly, not trusting themselves to speak, and she dismissed them. Once the door closed behind her two chastened professors, and the ward alerted her to the fact that they were heading toward their quarters, the stern expression melted and Minerva started chuckling, shaking her head in amusement. "Just like his parents, they seemed to delight in giving me gray hairs with their escapades!"

Reaching into her desk drawer, she pulled out the bottle of single-malt and poured herself two fingers full and took a sip. "Here's to you, James and Lily, your boy is doing you proud!"

Standing up, she took her glass with her as she walked into her quarters, dimming the lights as she left and shutting the door behind her, ignoring the soft chuckling from the portraits of the prior Headmasters and Mistresses.

The End


	3. Fleur's Audition

**SERIES TITLE: Harry Has Fun!**

 **STORY TITLE: Fleur's Audition**

 **PART:** 03 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Tenhawk Presents  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SERIES** **SUMMARY:** A Series of (mostly) unrelated one-shots, showing Harry having fun with one or more of the women. Most of the women will be from the Potter-Verse, but there may be occasional crossovers with the Buffy-Verse or other sources.

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Harry auditions a new dancer at his club, "The Stag" But he gets more than he expected.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Fleur Delacour  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 6,916  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** These are basically PWP, but I'm sure that at least some plot will show up between the bodies slapping together **GRIN**

 **ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE:** I will not be attempting to write Fleur's accent in this story, because it looks and reads horribly. Just use your imagination if it's important to you.

 **IN MEMORIAM:** The song that Fleur dances to is in memory of the late Malcolm Young of AC/DC who passed away right before I wrote this story.

 _ **The Stag**_

 _ **Grosvenor Square, London**_

 _ **Saturday, August 9th, 2003**_

Harry looked up from the paperwork on his desk with a relieved smile when there was a knock on his office door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and his assistant manager, and lead dancer, Lavender stuck her head in. "There's a woman here to apply as a dancer, and I _really_ think you should audition her personally."

That was different, Lavender was usually eager to audition a new girl, to see if she was talented enough to be one of his girls. This one must be pretty special for her to involve him at this point in the process.

"Really? Well, I'll take your word for it. Find her a costume and let her pick her music. I'll be in Room Three when she's ready."

Lavender smirked when she heard what room he would be in. Room Three is where they do the bondage shows, and if the equipment makes the girl nervous, she wouldn't be able to handle working there.

Harry grabbed a bottle of beer from the shelf behind him and made his way down to the main floor of the club. He still had a hard time believing that he had inherited a chain of strip clubs from his dad and the other marauders, but here he was. He could have done without the video of his mum dancing and giving Sirius a totally nude lap dance, but by the time he realized who the dancer was it was too late to stop watching. It did give him a different point of view of some of his professors as well. It's too bad he didn't find out about the club until after he graduated, because he would love to know if Charity Burbage was still as limber as she was when she was younger?

Of course, the Weasleys had no idea what he was doing with his life, and neither did Hermione, but that's fine, he had stopped worrying about their approval or disapproval years ago. They were still his friends, but he had his own life to lead. Fortunately his wife didn't have a problem with the clubs, in fact, she liked to dance once in awhile herself.

Harry chuckled, the fact that she also enjoyed taking different girls into their bed didn't hurt matters. But he had known that Luna was bisexual from their first night together, after Slughorn's party, and since she believed that 'sharing is caring' she never had a problem if he wanted to join in with her. The girls all knew that they were not obligated to go home with them, that it would have no impact on their jobs, but they all seemed to enjoy the experience and be eager for more, so he wasn't complaining.

It did seem interesting that most of the girls who danced at the club, right in the heart of muggle London, were witches, including several from Slytherin. But there had been no problem with any of the girls passing for non-magicals, and they certainly didn't have a problem spending the money the customers tipped them with.

Opening the door to Room Three, he glanced over the equipment to make sure it was still in good working order, and made a mental note to replace the padding in the wrist cuffs on a couple of the frames. He didn't want the girls to be injured after all. Daphne and Tracy would be very unhappy, since they made a lot of their money putting on bondage shows for the customers who enjoy that kink, including himself on occasion

Harry chose a seat in front of the stage and set his beer down on the coaster before sitting back and relaxing. This wasn't the first time he had auditioned a girl here, but it didn't happen very often. In fact, the last time had been when Susan Bones had come in. It turned out she was tired of putting up with the same old nonsense at the Ministry and told them they could bugger themselves and walked out. She probably hadn't expected that she would be the one getting buggered as part of her audition, but she was certainly enthusiastic about it when the subject came up!

He heard movement in the backstage area, and the showroom lights dimmed, so he sat up straight to watch the dancer, whoever she might be. The speakers above the stage clicked, and the howling voice of Brian Johnson belted out the opening lines to "Back In Black" and Harry smiled, this could be interesting, he always enjoyed a girl who dared to dance to AC/DC.

The smile dropped from his face as he got a good look at the woman who leapt onto the stage. Of all the possible girls who could have shown up, he never would have expected to see Fleur Delacour of all people to be dancing on the pole in front of him! He hadn't seen her since the end of the Tri-Wizard nearly ten years ago, and she looked like she hadn't aged a day in all that time.

He shifted in his seat as his automatic reaction to a Veela made itself known. He slammed his Occlumency shields down, and realized that she wasn't using her Allure, she really was as gorgeous as she looked. Harry was also impressed that she had the confidence in herself not to try and enhance her appearance, which boded well for her being able to handle any customer who got a little too close without permission.

Focusing on Fleur's dancing, he wasn't surprised that she was extremely graceful on the stage, although he still didn't understand how any woman could dance in heels like that. When he had said something to Lavender, she just laughed and told him that it was a secret, and if he ever found out every woman on the planet would try to kill him! He laughed and dropped the subject, not entirely sure she was kidding.

The first song was coming to an end, and he paid closer attention to Fleur's expression, searching for a hint of nervousness. If a girl was going to lose her nerve, this is where it usually happened. But she just reached behind her and tugged on the string and her top fell off, exposing her perfect breasts to his eyes. He knew the temperature in the room was comfortable, so the tight nipples showed that she was enjoying herself, which was another very good sign.

The next song started as Back In Black faded out, and he chuckled, from AC/DC to The Escape Club? Unusual transition, but let's see how she does with it. He wasn't expecting much more in the way of skin during the song, so he concentrated on her movements, and he was impressed by the way she flowed with the beat of the song, as well as how she managed to use the entirety of the stage to pull attention to her. Too many new dancers tended to stand in one area as they danced, and it just didn't work.

Harry wondered if she had danced in clubs before, but doubted it, because a woman like Fleur would make waves in the club circuit, and word gets around. The song was ending, and she started toying with the bottoms to her costume, tugging it down and giving a glimpse of her blonde bush, before covering up again, and turning to show her wonderful arse, barely covered by the fabric.

He wondered what the final song of the set would be, and hoped he would be surprised. He was, it had been a long time since anybody had danced to ABBA on stage, but Dancing Queen seemed to fit Fleur, especially since she had managed to convince Lavender to turn the disco ball on and the colored spotlights. It made for an exciting scene on the stage as the colored lights danced across Fleur's body as she moved, and he almost missed the moment when she removed the bottom to her costume.

Harry watched happily as he finally got to see the woman who starred in many of his more enjoyable dreams during that horrid year in all her glory. As the music finished, and Fleur stopped dancing, he stood up from his chair and started applauding. He saw the instant she recognized him when he stepped out of the darkness, and her face lit up with a smile. He could almost feel the relief coming off of her, and wondered what in the hell was going on?

"Well Fleur, it's safe to say that the job is yours if you want it. But I hope you don't mind me asking you a few questions before we start the paperwork?"

"Non, that's fine Harry, I'm sure you are curious."

"You can go ahead and get dressed if you like, you won't have to dance again for the day." Harry said with a smile as he led her back to the seat he was using.

"That's alright, it would actually make it easier for me if I was still naked."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I think I'd like an explanation of that, please."

She chuckled, "I would have been surprised if you didn't, Harry." Taking a seat next to him, she said, "May I have a glass of wine? It will make talking easier."

"Of course," he said, and summoned a chilled bottle of white wine from the back of the bar, as well as a glass, and another beer for him. Once the bottle was in front of him, he opened it easily and filled Fleur's glass.

She took a sip and smiled happily, "Merci! That is a good quality wine. I'm surprised you would serve it here."

Harry chuckled, "It's not the wine that we usually sell to our customers, but a couple of the dancers enjoy a good quality wine so I keep some in stock for them. Now, I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss wine, did you?"

"No, I came here actually, hoping to find you. There were rumors that you owned clubs in the non-magical world, and it was sheer luck that I noticed the name of the club, and remembered hearing about your Patronus."

"Well, you certainly found me, but that doesn't answer my question, why were you looking for me, and what does it matter if you are naked? Not that I have a problem with seeing your naked body, you're an exceptionally beautiful woman, but still, I'd like to know why?"

"It has to do with a debt that is owed you, not just a debt from the Delacour family, but the entire Veela nation. You remember, of course, saving Gabrielle during the tournament?" I nodded, I wasn't likely to forget that morning. "Well, what the tournament organizers didn't know, including Madame Maxime, was that Gabrielle is in the line of succession to be the Veela Matriarch, and her death would have been a disaster that the Veela would be generations recovering from."

Harry was starting to get an idea where this was going, but let her continue. "It wasn't certain, until recently, if magic had created a life debt between the Veela nation and you, or if it was just a debt that the Delacour family owed to you. The Veela Council determined three months ago that the debt was owed by the entire nation. There is only one accepted payment for a debt like this, and a call went out to all unmarried or bonded Veela between the ages of 18 and 30 to meet at our testing grounds. There were a number of challenges to determine who would be chosen to pay the debt, and I was the victor! I was determined to be the one, not only because Gabrielle is my sister, but also because I knew what sort of man you are, none of the others had that type of knowledge, and I made use of it."

"So what is the accepted payment? That you become my wife? Because there is a major problem with that idea. I'm already married, and I love my wife very much. I may be the head of several families, but that doesn't mean I can have more than one wife, I really don't feel like getting arrested, if you don't mind!"

She laughed, a musical trill, "Oh, Mon cher, nothing so formal as that! The accepted payment is that I become your concubine! All of us who competed were aware of what was required, and we were all willing to do so. Of course, the fact that I was actually eager to join you helped me in the challenges."

Harry looked at her seriously, "I hope you don't mind, but this is a very serious matter, and I'd like to check you for compulsions before we go any further."

Fleur nodded, "Of course, and thank you for caring enough to check. Most men, when confronted with a naked Veela, would have her on her knees before two words were said."

He smirked, "Trust me, Fleur, if I'm convinced that you are doing this of your own free will, you will find that there is padding on the floor in my office!"

Dropping his wand into his hand, he cast several detection charms on her, and the only thing he found was a contraceptive charm, which he left alone. Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "I'm going to be as gentle as I can, but this may still be uncomfortable for you, and I'm sorry."

Fleur nodded and opened her eyes wider as he whispered "Legilimens." Harry moved as slowly as possible, for Fleur's sake, but found the memories of the contest were at the front of her mind. He was impressed at some of the competitions, as well as Fleur's determination to win, and her eagerness to give herself to him. There was a slight compulsion in the memory, but it didn't seem to be from outside, so he traced it back to the source, and found that there was another life debt owed to him, by Fleur herself for saving her during the Third Task. Satisfied that she was acting of her own free will, even with the life debt, Harry withdrew from her mind.

Fleur blinked as she felt him withdraw, and reached for her glass of wine. "Well, Harry, are you satisfied?"

"Well, there were no external compulsions on you, but I did find out why you were so determined to be the winner. Are you aware that you personally owe me a life debt for saving you from Krum in the maze?"

Her jaw dropped, "Merde! Really? I had no idea, but that whole night was a blur from when we entered the maze until you came back. I just never thought about it." She smiled, "Well, that doesn't change anything as far as I'm concerned, I would have given myself to you in payment of my personal debt, and done it gladly, so this will take care of both debts at one time."

Harry grinned, Luna was going to love this! She told him a while ago about her crush on the Beauxbatons Champion from her third year. "Fleur, I'm very much interested in accepting your offer, but there is one thing I have to do first. My wife is very easy going about a lot of things, as you will find out, but something as major as our first concubine? She will certainly want to know about it before hand. So, bear with me for a moment or two, please."

Fleur nodded agreeably, and Harry pulled out his communication mirror. He and Luna both had cell phones, but the security on the mirror was better for this. Tapping the mirror, he said "Mrs Potter."

A moment later the mirror brightened and he saw his wife standing there, gloriously nude as she usually was, with a paint brush in her hand. "Yes, husband? Has something happened? You rarely call this early in the day when you are working."

He chuckled, "Well, you could say that. I'm sure you recall our discussion about the concubine contracts I was offered, well I received an offer in person today, in payment of two life debts, and I wanted to let you know about it before I accepted, since she will be joining our household."

Luna smiled, "That's very considerate of you Harry, who is she? Do I know her? As long as it's not Marietta or Lisa Turpin I have no objections, if we don't get along, well, the house has more than enough rooms that we don't have to spend time together."

"Oh, you know her, love, so I don't think that will be a problem." Gesturing to Fleur, he said, "Fleur Delacour, say hello to my wife, Luna." Harry heard Luna gasp when he said Fleur's name, and knew that Fleur would not be spending her nights in a separate room."

He let Fleur and Luna chat for a moment or two while he thought about what changes this would make in their family. He would need to determine if Fleur really wanted to work as a dancer, or if that was just to find him? If she didn't want to dance, they would have to discuss what she wanted to do with her time, because, even as a Veela, he was fairly sure she had other interests than just bedroom fun. But that could wait until later, the conversation was coming to an end.

"Harry? Luna would like to speak to you."

Taking the mirror back, he said, "Yes love?"

"I think we may need to consider re-opening one of the other wings on the manor, because I just received a letter while Fleur and I were talking, and it's a request from Padma and Parvati to consider taking them as concubines as well."

"Really? This day is certainly turning out to be interesting. Can you send them back a letter saying that we are open to discussing it, but would like to meet them face to face? Invite them for dinner tomorrow night at the manor, I'm sure that Dobby would love a chance to make his curry again."

Luna laughed, "I'm sure he would, husband. He's always ecstatic when he gets to make different foods. I'll send the letter as soon as we finish. Would you like me to have him prepare dinner for you and Fleur and bring it to this evening?"

"Actually, why don't you have him make dinner for three, and you can have dinner with us and _get to know_ our new family member."

"I'm looking forward to it! Just call me when you are ready." With that, Luna ended the call and Harry smiled over at Fleur.

"Well, pet, shall we head to my office? I'm sure you will find the carpeting a lot more comfortable than the hard floor."

Fleur nodded, but was looking around at the bondage equipment with interest. He chuckled, "If you want to experience being restrained, we have all of this and several other pieces at the manor. Luna is a very kinky girl, after all!"

He heard her chuckle softly, and murmur, "This is going to be even more fun than I expected!"

Harry led Fleur back on stage and into the dancer's locker room, and saw that Susan and Penelope were already changing out of their street clothes. Penelope's eyes widened and she gave a soft whistle when she recognized Fleur, before giving the two of them a grin and continuing to change. Susan just smiled and shook her head, "Only you, Harry, only you."

He just grinned and continued walking, Fleur close behind him, until he reached the door to his office. He saw it was open and looked inside, relaxing slightly when he saw Lavender putting a folder on his desk. Lavender looked up when she heard him, and smiled widely when she saw Fleur in all her glory.

She said, "I've got Fleur's paperwork all prepared, I figured that she had the job when all three songs played completely."

Harry nodded, "Efficient as always, Lav, and you've earned yourself a 500 pound bonus for our new hire. You were right, I needed to handle this one myself!"

Lavender smiled even wider at the mention of the bonus, but said, "Thanks for that Harry, but when are you and Luna going to invite me around again? That's the kind of bonus I really enjoy!"

He laughed, and even heard Fleur snickering behind him, "Let me check with Luna, but why don't you plan on being pudding for Monday nights dinner? We restocked our ice cream and toppings a couple of days ago, so there will be plenty!"

Lavender flushed, and he could easily see her nipples tightening under her blouse as she moaned. "Oh damn! Excuse me for a minute please?"

Fleur looked at him curiously as Lavender rushed out of the room. "Lavender has an unusual kink, she really gets off on the sensation of different temperatures on her body, and the thought of being covered with ice cream and having us lick it off just pressed all of her buttons, so she had to go get some relief."

When the two of them were inside the office, with the door closed and locked behind them, Harry walked over to the couch in the back of the room and sat down, spreading his legs. Fleur smiled in anticipation, a small part of her grateful that the carpeting was just as soft under her feet as he promised, and moved between his legs. Kneeling down, her eyes landed on the obvious tent pole in his trousers and she licked her lips hungrily.

Before she could reach for him, Harry's voice stopped her, "Are you aware of what is required to seal the bond, pet?"

"Oui, I mean, yes, I do. It was explained to us at the beginning of the challenges." Fleur responded, her eyes still locked on his trousers.

"Then you understand that this will be about you pleasuring me. There will be plenty of other times where your pleasure will be the focus of our time together, but the magic of the concubine bond is specific in what is required. So, it's time for you to pleasure your master!"

"Yes sir!" Fleur breathed, as she reached up and opened his belt. The button and zipper came next, and she tugged his trousers and boxers down, exposing his hard cock to her hungry eyes. He could tell that the lack of hair surprised her, and said, "I hate the sight of hair in my lady's teeth, always have. In fact, I'm going to have Luna shave you tonight, and I'll want you to keep yourself clean from now on."

She nodded absently, before taking him in her hands and stroking slowly. Her soft hands felt wonderful on his shaft, and when she stuck out her tongue and licked the head Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. She was the first Veela he had ever been with, and idly wondered if it was something she was born with, or had developed on her own, but he could feel the pleasure Fleur was getting from what she was doing. Unfortunately, the magic of the bond was not allowing him to relax and enjoy the feelings.

Sitting up, he leaned forward and put his hands on her head, just holding her, not gripping her hair. "Pet, this isn't the time for you to tease me, stop fighting the magic of the bond and do what you are supposed to do!"

Fleur looked up at him, and Harry watched as she relaxed her control and the submissiveness showed in her eyes. She opened her mouth and lowered her head, taking more of him into her, before closing lips around him. He held her still as he moved forward, pushing into her mouth before moving back. The warmth of her mouth was amazing as she sucked him while he moved. "Finger yourself pet, pleasure yourself as you pleasure your master!"

He normally wasn't this dominating with his lovers, except for a couple who really enjoyed it, but Harry knew what the magic required and just allowed it to guide him. Of course, he had a suspicion, based on glimpses of Fleurs' memories, that she will be one of the ones who enjoyed it.

Harry looked down and saw Fleurs' fingers parting her pussy lips, and he watched as she slid a finger inside herself. He held still as she pushed two more fingers in, and started pumping, before he moved again, pushing into her mouth.

"That's a good pet, getting yourself wet and ready for your masters cock! Know that I will be enjoying your body on a regular basis, and letting my wife and other girls enjoy it too! Luna loves having a woman's tongue in her pussy and riding her face while I'm taking the woman's arse. You will be sucking my cum out of Luna and the others on a nightly basis, like a good pet should, are you looking forward to getting to know the taste of all of the dancers here?"

The excitement was rolling off of Fleur now, and he could tell that she was close to climaxing as she moaned around him. He could feel the pressure building up in his balls as well, and, managing to keep his voice steady, said, "I'm going to cum soon, and while you are swallowing what I give you, I want you to cum as well!"

He took her moan as a sign of agreement, and sped up his thrusts into her eager mouth. It was only a matter of moments before the dam broke and he grunted out Fleurs' name as he started cumming. She quickly started swallowing and he pulled back slightly to keep from overwhelming her, especially as she was moaning in pleasure as her own climax washed over her. Once he finished, he pulled his still hard cock from her mouth and pulled her up onto the couch, and into his arms, letting her enjoy the sensations.

She wrapped her own arms around him as she sighed in contentment, before opening her eyes again. He could see she was still in the grips of the magic, so he refrained from cleaning her mouth and kissing her, the way he would with his other lovers. He did stroke her hair and the skin on her back, murmuring softly, "Well done, pet. Your master is pleased, very well done!"

Harry let her rest for a moment or two, but he was still rock hard, and the magic wanted the ritual completed, so he shifted on the couch so that he was behind her, and lowered her knees to the floor. He always enjoyed taking his women doggy style, although he wished there was a better name for it, because it always brought images of Padfoot to his mind. Spreading Fleurs' legs, he ran his fingers along her lips and gathered up her juices.

Putting the fingers to her mouth, he said, "Taste yourself pet, taste how wet your pussy is from serving your master! Know that you will be tasting Penelope and Susan and Lavender every night you dance here, and Luna will have you licking her too. If you are a very good pet, I'll watch as Daphne and Tracy tie you up and make you beg to cum while you are licking them. They are very good at making naughty girls beg, I watch them do it all the time!"

Fleur was moaning in arousal again, and he smirked, she was going to fit in very well here, and at home. "But that's all for later, right now, you belong only to me, and, because you are such a good pet, I'm going to let you cum as much as you want until we are finished. Do you like that pet?"

She must have liked it, because a stream of nearly incomprehensible French spilled from her lips. The only word he was able to pick out was 'Oui!' and she repeated that multiple times. Gripping his cock, he rubbed the head along her soaking entrance and felt her moving back toward him. Sliding forward, she moved her legs wider apart to give him easier access, and his cock slid inside her. She grunted as he buried himself in her pussy, his balls slapping against her. He reached around and his hands cupped her tits, fondling them and teasing her nipples as she moaned.

Her pussy was incredibly tight, and he reveled in the heat enveloping him. Dropping one hand from her breast, he started rubbing her pussy as she pumped into her, making her move against him. By the cries and the way she was clenching around him, Harry knew that his pet was climaxing steadily, which made him smile even wider. 'Hell, any man that can make a Veela cum like that has a reason to smile!' he thought, as he found his rhythm. Fleur was aware enough to move against him, and soon there was nothing but the sound of bodies slapping together echoing through the room.

Harry continued stroking her and playing with her breasts as they moved together, and he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he almost missed the sound of the door unlocking and opening. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as Luna walked in, carrying a basket. He grinned as she set the basket down on his desk before locking the door again. Stripping out her shorts and t-shirt, she walked over to him and knelt down. He leaned over and kissed her fiercely, before pulling his fingers from Fleur's pussy and presenting them to her.

Luna's eyes lit up, and she opened her mouth, sucking his fingers eagerly, moaning as Fleur's juices hit her tongue. When she had all Fleur's juices off his fingers, she released them and said, "Your new pet is certainly delicious, husband, and very attractive too, are you enjoying her?"

Fleur had frozen when Luna spoke, but Harry gave her a sharp smack on her arse and she started moving again, even more feverishly than she had before.

He grinned at her, knowing she was playing the role to please him, as well as getting Fleur even more turned on. "I certainly am, wife, and I'm sure you will enjoy her too, since I've already told her that part of her duties will include pleasuring you on a nightly basis. She seems to be looking forward to it."

"Of course she is, I can tell she's going to be a good pet, and good pets always enjoy pleasing their masters and mistresses. In fact, I think that I should try her out while you are buggering her, would you like that pet?"

Harry had just slammed himself into her, and she gasped out, "Oui, mistress! I would love to please you and master both!"

"Good girl," Luna smiled, as she reached down and stroked Fleurs' sweat soaked hair. "You're going to enjoy being our pampered pet, you and your new sister concubines."

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow, and Luna giggled, "Oh yes, the twins were quite happy to receive my letter, and they will be there for dinner tomorrow evening. I don't know if they realize we will be having them for pudding or not, but they'll figure it out."

"Speaking of pudding, love, Lavender was asking me when we were going to invite her over again, and I told her to come for dinner on Monday, since we got a fresh supply of ice cream."

His wife laughed happily, "Oh this is going to be fun! I love the noises Lavender made when I coated her pussy with the strawberry ice cream!"

Harry had felt his balls tightening, and picturing Lavender covered in the ice cream and syrup was all it took, and he groaned out Fleurs name as he exploded inside her. His pet cried out as she came again, tightening around him as she dropped her head to the cushions and shuddered in ecstasy.

Luna smiled at the two of them, and pressed herself against Harry's back, her nipples rubbing against him, as she reached around and stroked his cock and Fleur's pussy at the same time. The sensations were enough to send Fleur into another climax, and she cried out "Master! Mistress! Thank you! Thank you!" before she wasn't capable of coherent speech.

When Harry finished cumming, he pulled out of Fleurs' pussy, and Luna quickly dropped down and took him in her mouth, cleaning his cum and Fleurs' juices from his cock, before moving to lick Fleur's swollen pussy. Harry moved back to give Luna room, and watched as his wife's tongue took Fleur to peak after peak. He was glad that his office had permanent silencing charms, otherwise he knew Lavender and all the other dancers would be pounding on his door wanting to see what was going on.

By the time that Luna was satisfied that she had gotten everything, Fleur was almost passed out from the pleasure, but Harry was rock hard and ready to go again! Tapping Luna on the shoulder, she turned and smiled at him, before using her wand to clean her mouth. When she saw how ready he was, she moved to lay back on the carpet and spread her legs invitingly.

Harry was on her instantly, sliding inside her with the ease of long practice, and Luna wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deep and gasping into his mouth as he kissed her. She was already keyed up from playing with Fleur, and Harry was moving to stroke all of her sensitive points even before he broke the kiss to start sucking on her throat, so her climax was no surprise at all. He held still, letting her ride out the peak before he rolled over onto his back and she collapsed against him, still holding him inside her.

When Luna recovered, she slid back, taking him deeper, before she started moving again, setting the pace of their love making. As she rode him, Harry thanked all the gods and goddesses that he had decided to ask her out that first time, because he knew that he would never been as happy with any of the other girls he had lusted after in school. Of course, the fact that Luna was more than willing to help him seduce Ginny and Cho just added to the feeling that she was the girl for him, and he had wasted no time asking her to marry him after Tom was dead.

He saw that Fleur had recovered from her orgasms while he and Luna were occupied, and the Veela was watching them hungrily. Harry caught her eye and gestured, and Fleur slid off the couch and got on the carpet behind Luna. He spread his legs apart to give her room, and he watched Fleur lay herself on her belly and move closer.

Harry knew what was coming, but it was still a shock to feel Fleur's tongue on his cock as she licked him, before paying attention to Luna. His wife's eyes shot open when she felt Fleurs' tongue, before she sighed and smiled happily, pushing back against the tongue. The three of them worked together for several minutes, and Luna climaxed multiple times, before Harry hit his limit and swelled within her. Luna cried out and came again as he filled her, before she collapsed against him, and rolled over onto her back.

Harry rolled over onto his side, trying to catch his breath from his exertions, and saw Fleur move to Luna and spread her legs. Luna raised her head to look at the woman between her thighs and smiled, murmuring "Good pet, very good pet."

Harry was impressed at the job Fleur was doing, and the obvious pleasure she was giving his wife, and felt himself hardening again. 'This has got to be the magic of the bond! I'm never this ready go so quickly. But I'm not going to complain!'

Seeing that Fleur and Luna were going to be occupied for a while, as Luna had moved around so she was under Fleur and using her own mouth, Harry stood up and made his way to the bathroom area in the back of the office. He turned on the shower and rinsed the sweat off his body and let the massaging shower head work on the stiffness in his muscles. He was feeling much better after several minutes, and shut the shower off and casting a quick drying spell on himself.

He was surprised to see that Fleur and Luna were still occupied when he walked out, but Luna had managed to bury three fingers in Fleurs' arse, and was stretching her out nicely. His cock, which had been softening while he was in the shower, stood to attention once again, and he moved behind Fleur and knelt down. Fleur lifted her head and when he put his hand on her hip and Luna removed her fingers. Putting his wand at her rosebud, he cast the cleaning and lubricating spells on her, and Fleur moaned in pleasure, "Oh, Master, please, sodomize me! I need it, please take me!"

He took the time to cast the cleaning spell on Luna's fingers, and she smiled up at him, "You heard her Harry, our pet wants to be buggered, so don't keep her waiting! And, if you have the energy when you finish, you can bugger me too before we have dinner!"

He smiled down at her, "I'll do my best, but maybe we should have dinner before I bend you over, I think we will all need a breather!"

"If you say so, I guess it's a good thing I brought a lot of high energy foods for us then!"

Fleur was wriggling her arse in anticipation, and Harry pressed the head of his cock against her ring, pushing forward slowly to allow her to adjust. He reached around and started rubbing her again, and he felt her relax around him, allowing him to slide in easily. It was when he was completely buried inside Fleur that he heard Luna gasping in surprise.

Looking down, he realized that he and Fleur were both glowing as their magic swirled around the two of them. Harry managed to keep moving through his surprise, and felt Fleur starting to move against him, growls of pleasure tearing from her throat. The magic started swirling faster and faster as they moved together until the two of them climaxed at the same time.

As soon as Harry felt himself release inside her, the magic stopped its' movement and formed into a golden cord. He watched in fascination as one end of the cord anchored itself to the center of his chest, where he felt his magical core was, and the other wrapped itself around Fleurs' throat, until it formed into a silk collar.

Once the collar was fully formed, the cord of magic disappeared, but Harry could still feel the connection between the two of them. Pulling out, he moved to catch Fleur, who had fallen asleep as soon as the magic finished. Looking over at Luna, he gave her a tired smile and said, "I'm afraid we're going to have to wait til after dinner, love, I'm knackered!"

He was asleep before he even hit the carpet, and didn't hear Luna muttering, "Well, Poo! That wasn't very nice, their sleeping and I'm still horny! I wonder what Lavender's doing now?"

End Chapter Three


End file.
